


Dream a Little Dream

by jackiesjunkie



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Other, Puppets, Rare Pairings, Sock Puppets, This is all Scissorknot's fault, i haven't written anything new so you get the old stuff, toby needs to shut up, toby you're scaring ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: Toby has a dream about Miss Sally





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Can I blame Scissorknot for this? He's the one who told me to take charge of my muses. I threatened to take away their tits and skin mags and separate them if they didn't start finishing the projects they start. I think they used all the tits before they gave me this. I wouldn't call it good, I probably wouldn't even call it bad. I'd probably just say what in the name of all that is holy is that thing?
> 
> So if you're brave enough, here's a short little something that was inspired by one of Beecher's lines.
> 
> Originally written and posted on Livejournal February 2007

Season 3

Beecher: I wouldn’t mind a four way with Nooter and Pecky.  
Ryan: What?

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Beecher opened his eyes with a start. He blinked a few times, trying to shake the images from his memory. It was a dream that could hardly be called a dream. It was more like a nightmare. Oh sure, in the beginning it seemed like a typical porno-type dream of a man who'd been away from women too long. This was Oz after all, the chances of seeing naked females was pretty much limited to skin magazines and dreams.

Miss Sally was always good for jump starting a fantasy or two. So when Beecher had dozed off, it wasn't a big surprise when she showed up in his dream. Nooter and Pecky on the other hand were unexpected visitors. But when Miss Sally started doing a seductive strip tease, he almost forgot they were there. Beecher's clothing miraculously disappeared as Miss Sally sashayed her way over and settled in his lap.

Things were just getting good when Pecky and Nooter decided they needed to join in on the fun. Beecher wasn't sure which one it was but one of them was getting a little to far south for his taste. He wasn't in the mood to share. The puppets didn't appreciate that and grew some seriously large fangs.

Beecher tried to beat the deranged puppets away from Miss Sally but was horrified when she started deflating like a popped balloon. Nooter and Pecky were laughing like a pair of lunatics.

"Yo, Beecher. You look a little green around the gills, there my man. You feeling ok?" Ryan asked as he stepped into the pod.

"I just had the most fucked up dream of my life," he answered. 

"Shake it off, man. It's time for Miss Sally."

Beecher nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He shook his head as O'Reily left the pod. One of these days, maybe he'd learn to quit voicing his crazy thoughts.


End file.
